The Key: Heroine, Heaven And Hell
by sophjb
Summary: More and more Demons have been slipping through the void drawn to our world they crave something, something beyond powerful that could burn down the world in the wrong hands. The Shadowhunters know about the recent numbers of Demons pouring into our world and intend to find out why Its not what they all expect. A girl who they thinks is a Mundane who is in peril and unprotected.


**The Key**

Two MONKS race down the corridor, panicked, throwing terrified glances behind them. They clutch religious items in their arms: books, candles, incense. One of the Monks Brother Kieran stumbles, dropping a censer of incense. His companion Brother Xavier helps him up and they continue their running down the candlelit hallway. The Brothers careen through a set of massive wooden doors and slam them shut. They slide a beam the size of a tree trunk across the doorway. As he beam slides home, one of the monks calls fearfully to the other in Latin and another language never to be told.

"It's coming. It's going to kill us!" Said Brother Kieran pushing the beam firmly on the door along with another and raced back to his Brother.

"Our lives aren't important Kieran we die with honour, in the name of the Shining Stars and Blazing Heaven. We have to protect the Key." The two monks race to the center of the great room and join a third the senior member of their order Brother Elijah. They kneel on the floor before Brother Elijah, around six lit candles and magic talismans.

"Each candle, of one lonely flame, for one child in the entire earth to keep the door closed. Unknowing that they are keeping the door shut from Lucifer himself and his created abominations the kind worse than the denizens, or greater demons, bound with every drop of blood from every demon into one soul makes the greatest evil. The energy bound to the chosen child comes from the stars the heavens and the Angels themselves. This child will be chosen the energy drawn to the chosen wherever this child and it will gather strength on its way and protect the child." Explained Brother Elijah.

"But for how long? More have spilled through our dimension and others. Brother the abomination can't be easily killed. Would the energy hide the child aswell as the Key."

"We are not sure, but if the abominations get their hands on the child there will be a war Humans, Downworlders Nephlim, Mankind itself will perish they would plan to make a new race purified, the angels from heaven would summon themselves down." Said Brother Xavier quickly flaming the last candles taking the hands of the three Monks holding the as one so it makes the form of a triangle dust spread into a pattern of stars and a line between The Shadow World and Mundane World, another two lines across one for Hell The Home of all Demons and another for Heaven The Home of Angels. The four lines join it makes a box overlapping the triangle. The room was full of vibrations Blue flame followed around the mark like a trail of oil being lit making a line of fire. When finished it lit up in a deep Blue shimmering shining flame.

The Energy

"Now we begin" All three monks extend their arms and begin chanting. As they speak the ancient words, the blue light raises higher and higher spinning with light filling the room with light a tremendous crash echoes through the monastery repeatedly and the massive wooden door trembles in its frame. As the Brothers glance fearfully at the door, the elder admonishes them.

"Concentrate. Concentrate."

The ritual resumes and a breeze springs up inside the chamber. The relentless pounding on the door continues; the crossbeam starts to splinter. Suddenly, the bright flash of light leaps from the center of their circle and vanishes so fast the monks see the light dash of to the north just as sunlight approaches. Then all goes dark as the door finally gives way and shatters, blasted into the room in pieces forcing the three Monks back with incredible force as the splinters and remains of the door stabbed Brother Kieran leaving the two Monks petrified on the floor. Leaving a dark figure approaching them. The intruder stood still in the doorway, the Brothers looked up slowly wincing with pain. The intruder was peculiar, did not have tentacles, scaled legs, throne face, or dripping green slime from its mouth in fact looked remarkably human but it was not the brothers could sense it. Mist fogged behind the figure as the Monks could now see its face. It was a man his hair too black to see his eyes grass green with only a touch of brown, he was wearing a long black slim coat which looked expensive along with a scarlet T-shirt so red like the colour of blood he wore a sliver bracelet and had a scar with a line on his wrist along with six gashes of little line with looked like a bone and on running down his neck he held a knife that steamed with black smoke but the tip it was pure silver.

"Abomination!"

"Yes, although… it's not a bad name, for a guy like me, Unfortunate thing that happed to your little friend over there. _My bad,_ yet I think I'll enjoy the company of you both." He said coldly without a single amount of emotion. His voice was like sleek and charming he walked with a cunning gracefulness.

"You shouldn't be alive! _**You are evil you killed our own!**_ You are an enemy! You will burn."

"Well it was the door technically that killed the young man, have you heard of health and safety…I didn't need a _child_ Monk more an old one. So… tell me? Where _my beautiful Key_ is?"

"The Key doesn't belong to anyone! Not even the devil that is your father."

"_**OH! You MONKS**_! Always taking things that don't belong to you." he looked into Brother Elijah's eyes with those eyes then to Brother Xavier's and the corpse of Brother Kieran.

"Ahh, so you the old one all full of wisdom you will do fine." He flung his hand out holding it steady as Brother Xavier was thrown head first out of the window by an invisible hand caused by this man. The man strolled up to Brother Elijah grabbing his chin so hard that blood tripled down his robes.

"So, old Monk, Brother Elijah. I'll ask you this once. Where. Is. My. Key?"

"You're too late Abomination you'll never find it."

"My name is not Abomination old man."

"Then who are you."

"My name… is Daimon Talto one of the sons of Lucifer himself the rightful heir of Edom."

Elijah's eyes widened he took a little knife from his belt and stabbed himself falling to the ground giving himself satisfaction to the enemy's expression.

"NO!" Daimon yelled venomously.

"You will never find…the key, it is hidden…. let your kind suffer… has begun to grow weak then… Lucifer eh… ha and sending a child to do… his bidding."

"Do you fear death old man things are going to get very worse from now."

"I'm… not…afraid." Daimon pushed the blade into his throat as Brother Elijah died Daimon whispered into his ear.

"_You should be..."_


End file.
